


【全CP】在你身後

by rara4499



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rara4499/pseuds/rara4499
Summary: ＂我们什么时候可以见面啊？＂＂待pink magic施展之际便是我们相见之时。＂＂什么啊？＂＂很快就能见面了，再稍微等一下吧。＂





	【全CP】在你身後

**Author's Note:**

> 把在老福特的上中下全合在一起。  
是我自以為是的方便(撥頭髮)  
然而，是的，我依然手賤地加了一些東西進去。  
我愛你們(比心)

1.

「野松松哥～」还在皱眉边整理耳机线边思考着讯息的人，连路都没看清就被突然闯进的人影撞个正着，看似单薄的身子直接承受来者强而有力的拥抱，他不禁咳了几声。「怎么咳嗽了？野松哥感冒了吗？」

出门本就习惯戴着口罩的艺声试图用眼神杀人，「很痛。」

「那野松哥就不要减肥了、开始跟我一起健身怎么样？」李东海笑笑地搭上艺声的肩膀，即使口罩遮掩了他的笑脸，艺声也能分辨那道软糯似乎是在撒娇的音调，「啊野松哥一起嘛，健身很好的呀，哥不是也喝过我做的果汁吗？」

那是被李赫宰骗的啊───金艺声在内心崩溃地吶喊着，「呀李赫宰、快过来、」他抬起头东张西望，看到那个不久前才跟厉旭拥抱的人已经混进了大哥群里，还跟希峰不时交头接耳像在说什么秘密一样，金艺声蹙眉并啧了一声，他暗自庆幸曹圭贤没有跟来，不然今晚谁都别想睡了。

而眼看艺声并没有买自己的帐，李东海转身将目标移到弟弟金厉旭身上，一行人也就这样浩浩荡荡地走进机场，接受来自四面八方的媒体及粉丝跟拍，犹如机关枪般的快门声随着他们的前进而源源不绝。

在完成出境手续、距离登机还有段时间，团员们便跟着永善哥一起走进贵宾休息室，才看到沙发利特便扑了过去，然后拉下帽沿遮住自己的脸，他交叠着双脚、全身放松地闭眼休憩，丝毫不受吵杂的对话与嘻笑声影响，独自融入背景里。

希澈一边玩手机一边听着孩子们的对话，李东海还在极力说服厉旭一起去健身，但讨厌流汗的弟弟说什么都不肯，接着李赫宰也跳了出来，独自霸占单人座沙发的神童要李东海安静并叫他坐下，但时隔几个月好不容易才与团员们相聚，兴奋的李东海说什么也不肯，反而跑到神童的身边拉着他的手臂撒娇。

同样也为久违的相聚感到开心的还有艺声，但他没有表现得很明显，只是安静地坐沙发上，拿着手机也没有挑选照片准备上传，而是用另一只手撑起头，笑看着被神童一脸无情拒绝的东海，「呀东海啊，不是让你别这样吼的吗？」

边大笑边遮住耳朵的李赫宰表示无奈，他不就是想出来当个和事佬，难道错了吗？就在身旁的男人还在思考人的同时，一时压不住情绪的李东海转过身就想往缩在沙发上睡觉的利特的方向跑去，「特儿哥～」

眼看他伸手就要碰到利特的肩膀，站在原地的李赫宰连人生都不想思考了，在受到眼刀攻击前赶紧把人往自己的怀里带，目睹全程的神童跟艺声赶紧大声叫骂着要他们快点分开。「你要一直这样是不是？」

男人在耳边轻声的抱怨并没有成功引起李东海的关心，「我怎样？」

「还在生气啊？」

李东海斜睨了他一眼，「吵死了丑八怪。」

「呀、」

「东海哥我们来拍照吧，」象是从另一个时空闯进、边走边举高手机对焦的厉旭刻意忽略夹在两位哥哥中间的耳语，拉着李东海的衣袖就让他坐下了，而自己则是坐在沙发扶手上，开始甜甜蜜蜜、感情十分要好地自拍活动，「银赫也要一起拍吗？」

李赫宰着实翻了个白眼，「呀跟你说过要叫哥的不是吗？」

把李东海安置好以后，贵宾休息室倒是真的安静了不少，原本只是想闭眼小憩一会儿的人，已经熟睡到整个人斜躺在沙发上，如果靠近一点好像还能听见鼾声；坐在另一边的沙发椅上，男人的注意力虽然都放在手机，但他时不时还是会查看那个熟睡的人，确保他并没有被吵醒，才又把目光放在手机荧幕。

只可惜这份静谧并没有维持太久，经纪人走进休息室说了可以准备登机，厉旭便跟着东海还有艺声先行离去，神童跟在后头，剩下的两人互看了彼此一会儿，似乎都希望对方能去当那个叫醒利特的坏人。

「利特、正洙啊，该起来了，」在门口数人头的永善哥发现少了三个人便又回到休息室，看着正对视彼此的希澈跟赫宰后就叫他们先离开，自己则试图叫醒已经熟睡的队长。「起得来吧？时间已经到了，我先让孩子们上去、」

「呀呀、还没清醒吗？」刚睡醒的人还在努力让意识回归现实，他掀开帽子发现不久前还在的团员们一下子就不见人影了，于是急忙地站起身，突然倒流的血液却让他踉跄了几步，站在身旁的经纪人赶紧伸手以免他摔倒。「吓死我了、没事吧利特？」

重新戴上棒球帽的人淡淡地笑了，「没事的，只是有点头晕而已，可能是刚刚太急着站起来，」门外传来其他经纪人的呼唤声，利特微笑地婉拒了永善哥的搀扶独自往门口的方向前进，双脚踏出休息室才往前没走几步，便看见那个靠着墙壁滑着手机，象是在等待什么的金希澈。「走吧。」

从旁边经过的人轻声地说着，但男人并没有开口回答，碍于时间的关系利特也没有停下脚步等回应，提着随身携带的包包便继续往前，而低头滑手机的金希澈像得到了指令一样，静静地跟在后头；已经通过人满为患的机场大厅、宽敞的通道就算两个人并肩走也绰绰有余，所以利特真的不懂一直紧跟在身后的男人到底想干嘛。

利特一停下脚步，看似单薄的背立即传来一阵撞击。

「抱歉、」因为没料到对方会突然停下来，毫无心理准备的金希澈下意识伸手抓了他的外套，看着转过头的人正皱着眉，他的语气也变得有些紧张，「怎么停下了？是身体哪里不舒服吗？」

现在才发现那是男人不曾开口的贴心举动，原本紧皱的眉宇终于舒坦，他微微地勾起嘴角，「我没事的，别担心。」温柔的语气像在说实话，但听在金希澈的耳里，不过就是想安抚自己罢了。

没事的、没关系、我很好、别担心，这些话到底说过多少次了？一个人把自己武装得太久，是不是总有一天、连内心真实的自我是什么样的都忘记了？但即便如此，金希澈也不曾强迫他必须要对自己诚实，因为会害怕，害怕哪天朴正洙终于敞开了心房，却发现自己还不够能力帮他分担。

2.

「我们很久没拍合照了耶。」

「所以？」

「听话。」

「我为什么要？」

坐在前方的金希澈回头看了一眼，他正犹豫着是要用眼刀射死他们、还是干脆起身走过去各巴一下脑袋？但想来想去还是没有履行内心的想法，反而举起手跟空服人员要了一件毯子。

座位刚好靠窗的利特正准备戴上耳机，「想睡觉了？那我拉窗帘？」

「哦嗯，」一旁的希澈只是含糊回应着，随后接过空服人员递来的毯子，在道谢之后他二话不说便往利特的身上盖，「等会儿就会冷了，先盖着免得着凉。」

还在调整座椅的人先是呆了一下，在听到男人的解释后却不禁笑了。他低头看着几乎都盖在自己身上的毯子，「你怎么不要两件？这样的话你也会冷不是吗？」利特的疑惑并没有得到正面的回应，男人只是悄悄地将左手伸了进去，并牵住他的右手。

调整到一半的座椅不上不下，利特转头看向正专心滑手机的人，他想抽回手，却只是更加确认了两人正十指交握的手，「希澈啊……」低声地呼唤着就希望能拉回男人的注意力，然后再一次试图抽回自己的手，有些出乎意料地，男人不再紧紧地牵住了。

他看着始终沉默不语的金希澈，脸上的表情似笑非笑，他将座椅调整到一个舒适的角度，也不敢拽着毯子不放，就只是轻轻地抓着一角，头靠向窗户那边后便闭上了眼睛；从年初开始累积的疲惫，终于让身体不堪负荷地发出了警告，但他没办法停下来，接踵而来的工作邀约没有一个是被回绝掉的，这个月甚至当上了空中飞人，不辞辛劳地每个礼拜往返。

不累吗？当然累啊，他甚至在每晚睡前都要再三确认过日期才敢闭上眼睛，可是能怎么办呢？弟弟们也在努力地工作啊，录专辑、拍音乐剧，才刚回归民间的圭贤更是在第二天就进入状态开始录制节目，在每个人都很努力的时候，身为队长、身为大哥，他必须以身作则，怎么还有资格喊累呢？

所以他不累。再怎么忙碌也不累。

「特儿？」在飞机安全升空之后，金希澈这才放下手机，他将手伸到利特的双眼前晃了晃，确定对方真的熟睡了，便又悄悄地将手伸进覆盖着两人的毯子；被陌生的温度及触感给惊醒，但此刻的利特已没有几分钟前的机警，微微地睁开眼看见身旁的人是金希澈，也就习惯性地将头靠向他的肩膀。

微启的唇不知在呢喃什么，金希澈也不打算追问，只是伸出另一只手将滑落的毯子盖好。而只隔着一个走道距离的艺声目睹了全过程，他笑咪咪地用手机遮住自己此刻的表情，喀嚓。

对于弟弟成为自己CP的粉丝后援会会长，金希澈其实是无奈的，闲来没事的催稿更是无言以对，于是决定转头看着象是依偎在自己怀里的利特，正在努力留长的头发遮住了他美丽的侧脸，金希澈便伸手拨开，看了几十年却从未留下被岁月刻划的痕迹，即便有、那也是很细微的，在金希澈的眼里那不是皱纹，而象是两人共同经历过的轨迹一样。

从十来岁的懵懂莽撞，到二十来岁的迷惘踌躇，再到三十几岁的从容沉着，他们一起笑着、各自在暗地里哭着，心脏也曾经因为害怕失去而悬在半空胆颤着，很庆幸，真的很庆幸，最终的他们谁都没有彻底失去对方，他的朴正洙，他的宇宙第一队长利特，正安静地躺在身边，安稳地入睡。

虽然还不是那么可靠，但至少在这个时候，让我陪你一起做个好梦。

3.

「呀李东海你拍这什么东西啊？看得我眼睛都花了！」

「野松哥今晚跟我一起睡吧。」

「我也想跟厉九睡觉～」

「呀音乐导演还没上工耳膜就要破了臭小子们、安静点不行吗？」

低头跟着队伍的艺声一路上都没有说话，他看着聊天室里男人最后留下的讯息是已经到达饭店了，艺声当然也回传自己正准备进房间，但男人却没有立即读取，他有些疑惑地皱眉，「马始一个人住吗？」

「噢那我今晚去跟始源睡好了、」李东海拖着行李就要跟着艺声走。

神童嫌弃地看他一眼，「你怎么谁都想一起啊？」

「我已经很久没有跟始源用同一间房间了，」李东海说得理直气壮，但团员们却不买单，谁还不知道他出国住饭店都跟谁同一间？难道还需要特别张扬吗？「野松松哥～一起嘛一起嘛，我也好久没有跟哥促膝长谈了。」

艺声瞇着眼睛斜睨他一眼，「你这一个礼拜都不要跟我说话臭小子。」

「为什么啊？」李东海边问边笑，显然没有被哥哥的眼神给射杀成功，「那让始源去跟银赫一起睡好了，我跟野松哥一起还有厉旭，我真的很喜欢大家聚在一起的感觉啊～」

眼看已经不是自己能够挽救的，跟在队伍最后面的两位大哥接过经纪人递来的房卡，转身便溜进了自己的房间。「特儿啊你先洗澡吧，洗好之后就睡觉，明天才有精神rundown知道吗？」

「欸咦，刚刚在飞机上已经休息够了，而且我跟永善哥还有其他工作要谈，还是你先洗吧。」蹲在地上的利特拉开了行李，开始整理衣物跟准备要穿的鞋子，本来还想坐着休息一下的希澈也不敢停下来了，在利特屁股后面跟前跟后地帮忙。

两个人只要有事情做便会失去对话，倒也不是尴尬，就是习以为常了，在分担家务的时候他们也不会刻意跟对方搭话。「利特啊，你有收到泰国节目组的讯息吗？」

「吓死我了吗的、」原本安静的屋内突然传来第三个人的声音、金希澈以为是谁硬闯进来，转身却发现经纪人推开梳妆台旁的木门走进，「这还是双通的吗？呀你们这样、不行这扇门等会儿要堵起来，如果被那群臭小子发现这个秘密通道我今晚都不用睡了该死、」

莫名其妙被骂了脏话的永善哥顿了一下，「我以为你知道？」

金希澈则是用无比怨怼的眼神回答了他。

4.

「野松哥，始源哥怎么还不过来？」

「不知道，他刚说要过来的。」最后还是选择跟厉旭一起，刚才那个吵着非要挤着睡的李东海已经被人带走了，坐在沙发上的艺声努了努嘴，「马始会不会累到在浴缸里昏睡却没有人发现？」

正站起身要把衣服挂进衣柜里的厉旭僵了一下身子，「哥的想象力倒是挺丰富的。」随后干笑了几声，「如果很担心的话就过去看看吧，反正我等会儿也要去找东海哥玩，啊、希澈哥跟神童哥是不是有约好要喝一杯？」

「我也觉得应该过去看一下……」完全没把厉旭后面的话听进去，接受这个建议之后艺声便干脆地站起身子，只带着手机就准备去找崔始源。其实也不是心不心急的问题，就很单纯地有段时间没见面了，前阵子可以见面的时候，却因为心情受到影响表现得有些心不在焉，怎么想都觉得很抱歉。

在事情发生的当下，艺声确实有些故步自封，好像又退回去几年前的自己一样，没办法打从内心笑，却也没有真的难过到可以大哭，不上不下的情绪在当时完全找不到一个出口宣泄，除了亲弟弟钟真之外，团员们也传了许多安慰的话给自己，其实大家说的道理他都知道，但就是有那么一个瞬间没办法原谅自己。

如果有足够的时间与平台可以解释的话，无论如何他都会去做，但那真的不是一时半会就能解决的问题，而且也不是艺声必须独自承担的，所以最好的作法就是什么都不要说，就算是丑闻也有风头过了的时候，艺声真正需要的是等待。

独特是那么对自己说的、也听话地等了，但它仍像个隐疾一样，现在是平复、消失了，却不代表它被完全消灭了，总有一天、还是会有那么一天，隐疾会再复发，曾经发生过的事情还会再重演，他们的作法也不会有任何改变。

最后、艺声释怀了，道理还是一样，喜欢的反面是讨厌，爱与恨也只有一线之隔，他们该如何准确地拿捏才是继续生存于演艺圈最重要的关键。

＂我在门口了。＂

＂好的，我过去。＂

等到门真正打开了，艺声却不知道该说什么，两人对视了好一会儿之后，反倒是习惯主动的弟弟先说话了。「进来吧，哥，肚子饿不饿？在飞机上有先吃点东西吗？我知道你正在管理，但该进食的时候还是得吃正餐，还是我们叫客房服务？」

面对弟弟毫无间断的问句与关怀，跟在后方的艺声不知道该回答什么，于是他大步向前，带着点飞扑的感觉撞上男人结实的后背。「……对不起。」与男人天壤之别的身材，即使艺声也有锻鍊体态的好习惯，但相比之下自己的胸膛还是显得有些薄弱。「好痛。」

崔始源没有说话，也没有接受那句道歉，他轻拍着腹部的双手示意放开，随后转过了身，「我也对不起。」伸出的手轻柔地滑过似乎又更凹陷的脸颊，虽然有上妆却还是看得见淡薄的黑眼圈困在眼底，他的表情看上去有些心疼，「对不起，哥。」

艺声僵直着被人抱进怀里的身子，男人突如其来的道歉让他感到不知所措，「始、始源啊、」他微微地转头看着将头埋在自己颈项间的男人，此刻却像个孩子一样，明明长得比他高、比他壮，就这么委屈地弯着腰也不嫌累吗？「知道了，你也别道歉了……」原本是来跟男人讨安慰的，现在角色倒是相反了。

为什么要道歉呢？

应该就是一种出自于保护的心态吧，始源对每个团员都很好、不仅如此，甚至是每一个共事过的工作伙伴对他的夸奖更是络绎不绝，他没有所谓偶像明星的架子，而是很真诚地在做好一个人的本质，那却是少数人能够做到的；前阵子的心情是那么地糟，始源却选择保持距离、留下足够的空间给自己思考，因为身为恋人的他十分地了解自己，越是亲密的关系，艺声越不轻易说出心里话。

艺声在觉得抱歉的同时却也很感谢，在那个时候始源并没有强迫自己表达出真实的内心，他们还是会通话、会传讯息，但就是绝口不提那件事情，在始源出国的那几天，他也会传风景照给自己，似乎希望那些大自然的美丽能抚慰自己。

但始源仍然觉得自己做得还不够好，身为恋人的自己却没能保护艺声、让他远离那些不被谅解或是责备的言语，自己甚至也在被人操控的圈子里，什么话也不能说、什么事也不能做，只能站在旁边毫无作为；他心疼遭受到那种事情的艺声，如果可以、他真的很想改变这世界所有人的心态，让他们都成为自己所认为的善类。

可那是谁都做不到的，毕竟人心随着每个人的喜恶在变化，每分每秒，我们都不会只活成一个模样。这就是人类。

5.

「不过，你真的不打算把那些都剃掉吗？」艺声靠在浴室的门边看着正准备放水洗澡的人，「看起来真的很像留着胡子的大叔耶。」语气虽然嫌弃了点，但不可否认的、像崔始源这样完美的男人就像满脸都是胡子也不减帅气，还有可能因为个性美而加分。

穿着白色无袖上衣及短裤的人笑了，「可是哥上次说过很好看啊。」

艺声皱眉，「我吗？确定是我吗？」

「其实我也打算剃掉的，留着虽然好看但整理起来也是一门学问。」站在洗手台前的崔始源边说边伸手抚摸留了好一段时间的胡子，起初并不是有心要留的，只是休息的时候没有平时来得勤奋，想着既然留长就留长吧，反正也不碍事。「想再试一次吗？」

「啊？」原本还在脑袋幻想就这么接吻的话自己会不会被闷死，回过神后却看见那把递到自己面前的电动刮胡刀，「又要我？你是真的不怕被我划花脸是吗？」

崔始源无声地大笑着，「不会啦哥！我相信你的！」

「我都不相信我自己了……」虽然内心还在犹豫，但他的双脚已经诚实地踏进浴室，并接过男人手中的电动刮胡刀。「呀不过这是再受伤的话我可不会负责的哦，你该不会是故意留长胡子让我剃吧？是吗？」

弯腰洗脸的崔始源没办法回答，而手握武器的艺声先是打开开关熟悉它的力道，「咦欸C我真的很少在用这个的、呀崔始源，说真的要是流血我就立刻放弃你听到了吗？」

「哦，知道了，」将脸擦干的人开始将刮胡泡沫均匀地涂抹胡子上，「这次一样半蹲吗？还是要我坐在浴缸边缘？马桶盖上？」只见艺声不耐地啧了一声，随后伸手用力地压下他的肩膀，让他乖乖地背靠在洗手台边缘。

前置作业结束，靠着洗手台的崔始源双手抱胸，看似一脸泰然的样子，但握着开始做工的电动刮胡刀，金艺声的表情却面有难色。毕竟第一次帮始源刮胡子刮到流血的阴影还存留在内心里，说克服有点言重，但现在他真的很难说服自己划下第一刀。没想到帮男朋友刮胡子会意外地让他焦虑到想咬指甲了。

迟迟都等不到机器在皮肤产生震动的感觉，崔始源这才睁开眼睛，看着那个握着刮胡刀却左右摆动、十分不知所措的恋人，「哥，放轻松一点、」他主动牵起艺声的手，随机地从右脸颊划下去，「你看、就像这样很简单的，你不要害怕。」

「呜呜、呀胡子都掉在地上了等一下还要整理很麻烦欸、呜哇你完全就是胡子富人嘛，好了放手后面的我来就好、」其实习惯机器刮除胡子的触感之后也就没那么害怕了，艺声用另一只手掰开男人的束缚，「可是你会痛就一定要告诉我知道吗？」

闭上眼睛的崔始源微微扬起嘴角，「知道了。」

「不要笑啊欸咦C、」

反观崔始源与金钟云的爱恋粉色世界，最后的最后决定去找厉旭喝酒的一行人浩浩荡荡地推开了房门，「呀你哥呢？」拎着袋子走在最前面的是金希澈，看着还没洗澡只敢半躺在沙发上的忙内问着：「洗澡？讲电话？还是去哪里鬼混了？」

看见哥哥们闯入厉旭也没有太惊讶，没有锁门是为了钟云哥，只是没想到方便了另外一群人。坐直身体的厉旭一手摀住手机一边解释，「艺声哥去找始源了，应该是有事要找他谈。」

只见金希澈不知所云地瞇起双眼，「谈事情是吧……」没有人知道他为何是这种反应，也没有人注意到那话中有话的暗示，因为他们更好奇自己的忙内是在跟谁讲电话、居然还刻意地把话筒遮起来，一群像鬣狗般的哥哥们一拥而上，丝毫没把金希澈这位大哥放在眼里。

冲第一的李东海率先地抢过了他的手机，「什么嘛，是圭贤有什么好隐瞒的？」

跑第二的李赫宰在听到答案后也有些失望，「什么嘛，是圭贤有什么好隐瞒的？」

「我又没有隐瞒、谁叫哥哥们来得太突然了，下意识都会这样做吧。」抱着抱枕的厉旭只差没翻个白眼，「圭贤明天要开直播，所以打来问我一些料理的问题而已，又没什么。」

李东海将手机凑到耳边打断了弟弟们的通话，李赫宰则坐在厉旭旁边，一副没关系我都懂地拍了拍他的肩膀，而神童跟希澈霸占没有人使用的交谊厅，打开电视当作背景音乐，「特哥呢？睡觉了？」

金希澈率先豪迈地喝了一口冰啤酒，「没有，刚刚出来前看他还在跟永善哥谈工作，现在应该洗澡了吧。」他们都没有习惯干预对方的单独工作，只是有时候还是会因为心疼对方而生气，但这种气也不能延续太久，毕竟大家都在工作、为了赚钱，为了维持知名度，本来就没有什么心疼不心疼的。

「嗯……特哥这阵子是真的累坏了。」很久很久以前，象是这样的话神童都只会放在心里，年轻的时候他并不希望与团员们牵扯过多的关系或是感情，彼此都只是彼此的工作伙伴，仅此而已，所以私下的他总是表现得很淡漠，对于任何事情都不愿深谈，就算担心什么，也都不会特别跟谁分享。

只是这样的想法并没有维持太久，除了李东海那个会边哭边骂人的弟弟之外，他们那位什么都默默放在心里的大哥更令人担心，不知不觉地、就像日久生情那样，他们之间的情感已不只是普通的工作关系了，他们是彼此的朋友，更是家人般的存在。

神童从未后悔对这群男人付出如此深厚的感情，因为在他跌倒、难过不开心的时候，他十分庆幸自己的身边还有这么一群人；耳里听着神童的话，将啤酒罐凑在嘴边的金希澈没有回答，默默地仰头喝了第二口。

「呀你们、到底是来喝酒还是来闹事的啊？」眼睁睁地看着自己的手机被霸占，整个趴在抱枕上的厉旭口气有些微愠，他并没有预期今晚的个人时间要被眼前这两位哥哥给浪费。「东海哥，你也有手机不是吗？你晚点再自己打电话跟圭贤聊不是更好？」

坐在他身旁的李赫宰却冷不防地开口了，「生气了？」

「才没有！」厉旭转头斜睨他一眼，「哥快去把我的手机拿回来啦。」

「呀拜托人是用这种语气的吗？」话虽这么说，李赫宰还是很听话地站起身子，往那个躲在窗边讲电话的人走去，「把手机还给厉旭了。」他向李东海伸出了手，看着那个还不愿终止通话的人，随后补上一句听话。

男人并没有刻意压低嗓音，听进李东海的耳里却依然令人心动。「厉旭啊，圭贤说还有事情想要问你，」但他并没有听话地交出手机，而是与男人擦肩而过，径自地往沙发的方向前去，男人转身就想追过去，但交谊厅却传来酒鬼哥哥们的呼唤。

「呀李赫宰你不快点过来是在那里干什么？人家东海也不喝酒、还是你想让我灌醉他？」金希澈喊完之后神童连忙开口要他手下留情，李东海会喝酒的，只是酒量太差了，重点是他喝醉会比清醒的时候更黏人，神童实在不想再体验了。

李赫宰讪笑地走进了交谊厅，「跟东海有点事。」

「你们两个什么时候没事？」金希澈几乎反射性地吐出这句话。

「哎咦，你跟东海什么鸡毛蒜皮都吵得起来，还差这一次吗？」相处这么久神童也领受过不少次，其实真的见怪不怪了，哪天不吵反而让人有些不习惯。「来来来，我们的李导演这次演唱会真的辛苦了，来来来先干我这一杯。」

连着被哥哥们调侃虽然也不是第一次，李赫宰却还是一样笑得尴尬，因为他不知道该回答什么会比较好，而且听起来也没有地方可以反驳，台面上的伶牙俐齿此刻却只能笑笑地拿起啤酒罐，二话不说地喝了一口。

「你跟赫宰哥吵架了？」因为旁边还有一个人，厉旭也不好意思继续讲电话，于是匆匆地教完圭贤煮炒年糕的顺序之后便结束通话，他看着坐在身旁静静滑着手机的哥哥，「是吧，我说中了吧，这次又是什么问题？赫宰哥欺负你了？」

李东海笑了笑，「才没有呢，哪来那么多时间吵架？」

厉旭狐疑地瞇起眼睛，「真的没有？」

李东海看似无奈地叹了一口气，「没有。」

半信半疑的厉旭哼了一声，「是说钟云哥怎么去那么久啊？而且为什么不接电话？」不再将心思纠结在李东海身上，是因为他知道，李东海不想说的事情是怎么挖都挖不出来的，再加上他也不是李赫宰，真正的解铃人并不是自己。「奇怪、怎么连崔始源都不接电话？」

厉旭这头才说起崔始源，另一头的交谊厅等人也刚好提起了崔始源，「呀厉旭啊，你钟云哥回来了没？」暂时离开的金希澈走到了门边，「去、去问问永善哥始源的房间号码，然后把他跟金钟云都给我带过来，难得凑在一起喝酒聊天躲起来是什么意思？」

「喔，」面对大哥的指示厉旭向来都是无条件接受的，他正准备起身，身旁的李东海却按住了他。「嗯？」

「我去吧，」李东海微笑地说着，「你不是还有话要跟圭贤说吗？」

不知为何，厉旭从脖子开始泛红至耳根，「也不是什么重要的……」

李东海摇了摇头，「我去就可以了啦，你在这里等着吧。」完全不给人家拒绝的机会，说完后便迳至地走向房门口，厉旭想要把人叫回来，但又隐约觉得这哥有心事，让他出去走走也许也不是件坏事，便坐回沙发上，再默默地拿出手机开始传讯息。

6.

独自在走廊上晃的李东海其实也不确定永善哥住哪一间，他就是看哪个号码顺眼开哪间，遇到工作人员便顺口问了永善哥的房号，随后快步地走到正确的房门，他礼貌地敲了敲门，却没有得到回应，「那我要进来囉……」推开才发现永善哥真的不在，他认真地在里面走完一圈，随后发现一扇门，李东海没想太多，直到看见那隆起的纯白色棉被、瞥见衣柜旁利特哥与希澈哥的行李箱，他才发现自己走错了。

犹豫也只有一秒，李东海耸了耸肩，随后往双人床的方向走去，脱掉脱鞋便从后熊抱住正在熟睡的利特。

已经沉浸在睡梦里的利特突然感受到一股重力便立刻睁开了眼，「呀希澈啊……」利特一向浅眠，没有在男人爬上床的当下就醒来已经够让他惊讶了，男人还不顾场合地用手脚巴住自己，如此亲密的动作要是不小心被看见的话、

「蛤～我好伤心噢，利特哥都只想得到希澈哥……」

「东海？」万万没想到爬上床的竟然是李东海，原本只是睁开一些的眼睛顿时瞪大了，他冷静了一秒试图评估目前的情况，与此同时，身后也传来李东海身上独有的香水气味，转过身的利特微笑地看着他，「怎么突然跑来跟哥一起睡？」

看样子是成功地把哥哥吵醒了，李东海乖巧地把手脚收回来，「没事啊，就是想哥才来的。」其实也好多年没有同床共枕了，就连上次的合宿特哥也因为还有工作在身而先行离去，整体来说很好玩，但少了特哥也觉得哪里怪怪的。

尤其是隔天早上根本没有人爬得起来，还是永善哥匆忙地跑来叫醒他们。

「你有心事吧。」利特看着眼前这个从小就长得很好看、也特别受团员们疼爱的弟弟，他不敢说大家对李东海的疼爱是否与年纪轻轻就经历家庭骤变有关，毕竟李东海的父亲因病去世的时候，他跟强仁都为此心疼不已，恨不得能永远把李东海抱在怀里，不再与伤心难过扯上一丝丝关系。

他们都是打从内心地在乎李东海，无论是哥哥还是弟弟、他们是认真地在爱这个男孩，即便无法真正代替东海的父亲去爱他，但至少也让他拥有亲情之间的爱，他跟强仁都曾承诺过会保护好这个男孩，现在强仁不在了、他也老了，是从什么时候开始的？记忆里那个哭红着眼、一副弱不禁风的小男孩，曾几何时已经好好地长大，成为能独当一面的男人了？

然而，即便成为了男人，东海的眼睛却仍像孩子那样纯洁、清澄，总是藏不住心事般的，悄悄地透露出内心事。「怎么了？是不可以跟哥哥说的事？」利特笑笑地看着他，「跟银赫有关？」

「才没有、」李东海知道自己的眼睛藏不住秘密，他赶紧翻身平躺着，「我只是、在想，哥最近是不太累了，虽然每次在聊天室里都没有回覆你，但我都知道的、真的，可是如果我说了要让哥休息的话，哥肯定也不会听进去吧。」

利特没有回答，他伸手摸了摸东海的头。「我习惯了啊。」

「可是习惯这种事情对身体也不好吧？」

「你知道的啊，我不能够静下来，也没办法静下来。」

李东海转头看着他，「我知道，所以我很心疼你。」

利特的眼睛直直地看向前方，微启的唇却不知道该回答什么才好。一直以来、当自己这么说的时候，得到的回应大多都只停留在我知道或是我懂，从来没有人再接着说什么，因为说不出安慰人心的话、也或许是不知道该说什么，但……「让你担心了啊……我这个哥哥做的、」

「哥、你也找时间好好休息一下吧，」李东海直接打断了习惯性圆场的人，「我知道要你放下全部是不可能的，但至少出去玩个一两天应该也不会严重拖累工作吧？我希望利特哥能够再对自己好一点，毕竟我们，还要很长的路要走的不是吗？」

听完这一番话，实在无从反驳的利特似笑非笑地叹了一口气，「看来我们东海是真的长大了啊……」他边说边伸手揉着李东海的头发，就像小时候那样，惹得东海一脸不悦地挥开他的手。「不能摸了吗？长大之后就不给哥哥摸头了是吗？」

「哎咦哥、发型都要被你弄乱了啊！」

「发型什么的、你该不会还没洗澡吧？」

李东海眨了眨眼，「对啊。」

还没等利特的洁癖大发作，原本紧闭的大门就先传来撞壁声响，「哼、我就想说找个人找到不见肯定有鬼……」金希澈臭着一张脸走进房内，冷眼地看着正在双人床上打情骂俏的两个人，「李赫宰，进来、」他边说边走到床沿把李东海抓下床，不愿离开的人还想抓着棉被挣扎，却被亲哥一句给我放开立刻变得乖顺许多。

「滚。」站在门口的两人看着被重重关上的房门，李赫宰不禁在内心暗自庆幸他们包下了这层楼，要是被粉丝看见希澈哥那能冰死人的表情还得了？他看着身旁似乎被吓得还没回过神的人，「要回我们的房间了吗？」

李东海眨了眨眼，他转头看了一下身旁的男人、象是在找回现实感一样，随后皱起眉头，「什么什么我们？我已经跟厉旭说好要跟他一起睡了。」

李赫宰嗤笑，「你行李放哪里都不记得了吗？」

「我现在就去搬。」李东海向来说到做到，也不等男人是否有跟上，他快步地往原先入住的房间走，经过厉旭房门口还能隐约听见神童哥还有永善哥嘻笑，还有厉旭的高分贝，「果然还是那里比较好玩，我等一下就要过去那里跟他们一起玩。」

已经长大的李东海不会再像以前那样幼稚地将房门反锁，反正这里是李赫宰一个人的房间、不是他的，反锁也没有用。而跟在身后的男人也不疾不徐，他拖着脚步也走进了房间，转身便锁上了门，「我们可以坐下来好好谈吗？」

提着行李的人看着眼前的李赫宰，还不到一会儿的时间，他的双眼已经泛红了。李东海吸了吸鼻子，「我真的很讨厌你、」没有等他把话说完，男人已经一步向前把人抱在了怀里。

李东海已经不会像小时候那样、必须先做一件惹人生气的事情来铺陈自己的情感爆发，至少不会再对李赫宰使用那招了，但他依然会去想象两人面对面时的情境、会去思考自己的台词与对方的台词，也会因为自己的情绪影响到另一人而感到抱歉，李赫宰知道，他生气有一半也是在气自己。

李赫宰轻叹了一口气，「真的就这么不喜欢我去接那份工作吗？」

「我会很担心你，会非常非常地担心你，无论是安全性还是你的身体，」李东海伸手圈住了男人的腰际，为了那份工作他们从月初吵到现在，说是吵架也不是那种很认真地大吵，只是当李赫宰必须花额外的时间去练习的时候，他就会很不高兴，不高兴到独自飞去日本来个不告而别的程度。「可是，我也没有立场阻止你去做自己喜欢的事情。」

从认识李赫宰这个人的时候就知道了，这男人不喜欢被束缚的感觉，他谈的恋爱也从不是那种你侬我侬、恨不得把彼此交融在一起的黏腻；李赫宰比谁都还注重私人空间，他是需要距离的，李东海知道、他真的知道，所以在是否决定要跟他在一起这件事情上，李东海有过好几次的挣扎。

若不是男人一句「固定同行人」，恐怕现在的李东海都还在犹豫。

也不是说他想要二十四小时形影不离的爱情，但至少、至少彼此间要坦诚，天知道当神童哥不小心在群聊聊天室里说溜嘴的时候，自己有多惊讶，他没办法想象李赫宰是抱着什么样的心态决定向自己隐瞒的，如果神童哥没有说的话，那是不是要到宣传期的时候才后知后觉地发现男人那阵子的怪异行径？

李东海可以接受男人的距离感，但他不能接受男人的不坦诚。

「我爱你，东海。」

李东海却二话不说地巴了他的脸，「少用这句话来敷衍我。」

被巴脸的李赫宰也没生气，他就是笑笑的，「表演过程真的很安全、我可以跟你保证，所有的动向跟走位我都有接受专业人士的指导，你真的不需要那么担心的。」

「那些我当然知道、你以为我有多笨？」李东海瞪了他一眼，「你有考虑过自己的身体吗？我知道、我知道那是难得可贵的机会，你一向热爱舞蹈表演，你总是不顾一切地在提升自己的舞蹈能力，可是我呢？我只能在你痛到不能动的时候给你热敷、帮你按摩，难道我能不心疼你吗？我就不会难过吗？」

李东海的眼神虽然带着怒气，但挂在眼睑的眼泪却代诉了他的委屈。「我很担心你，一直一直地担心你，因为你、」可能是想起前几个月男人趴在床上直喊疼的模样让他心疼，李东海哽咽了一声，「我真的很讨厌你。」

「……对不起。」知道对方是真的难过到说不出话了，李赫宰也不再试图说服，而是像个做错事的孩子垂着头，挽起李东海的手用大拇指轻柔地搓揉着手背。

李东海伸出另一只手擦掉那颗迟迟不肯掉下来的泪珠，「道歉干嘛？你又没错。」

「让你这么伤心，当然是我的错啊。」李赫宰笑得有点惨淡，他的确对舞蹈表演很有热忱、也有绝对的自信，但他没想到这件事情会带给东海这么大的恐惧与担忧，这么说起来，自己确实有些自私。「你来看我表演吧，亲眼看过一次说不定能放心一些。」

李东海不悦地啧了一声，「看了只会更心烦而已。不去。」

「来嘛，来看一次嘛，不想看我帅气的一面吗？」

「不去、绝对不去，」李东海转身背对着，「我要是去了肯定又会被乱传。」

李东海一直以来的死穴就是粉丝们在网络上的各种杰作，不知道为什么、他就是放不开，也不是刻意想要隐瞒什么，就是……喜爱低调吧。「可是你不来看的话，他们还是有办法啊，你以为你躲得过吗？」

「我最近要跟你保持距离了。」

李赫宰笑了，「明明上一秒还在哭着抱怨？现在又要保持距离？」

「我还没原谅你、李赫宰，你最好离我远一点。」

面对恐吓男人也只是笑笑，看着李东海就要离开，他快一步地伸出手、使力，眨眼的功夫李东海已经跌进他的怀抱，「这种距离怎么样？还可以吧？」

被困住的李东海虽然失去摆动四肢的权利，但他的头还是能闪躲男人要凑过来的亲吻。「不要。有酒味。」李东海并不是讨厌酒而不喝酒，只是接吻时的阵阵酒味让人不太喜欢，所以他很讨厌跟喝酒后的李赫宰接吻。「先去洗澡啦、」

「不要啊，」男人将下颚抵在李东海的肩上，「我要东海陪才要洗。」

「少给我撒娇了啊，讨打是不是？」李赫宰轻轻地左右摆动自己的头，「不是，讨东海的爱而已。」

「恶心死了、唔哈哈───不要、很痒啦呀、」

7.

「特儿，你睡了吗？」

「还没，你也睡不着吗？」

在一片黑暗当中，利特翻过身面向那个从后抱住自己的男人，「怎么了？有心事？」希澈很少会失眠的，通常沾酒后的入睡速度会更快，今晚却难得这么清醒，担心男人是不是有心事，利特即便想睡也不愿让男人知道。

黑暗的室内让他们都看不清彼此的脸，但他知道此刻的利特应该微微蹙眉，担心着自己为什么还没有睡着。「其实我今天有点生气。」回想着白天搭飞机的过程，金希澈诚实地向他说：「我也不知道，就是觉得，你好像不太需要我，无论是面对什么事情都一样。」

不知道在哪里看过了，他们说若要对方敞开心胸，最好的方式就是肩并着肩坐在一起，那样的亲密会在不知不觉当中向对方阐述自己的内心深处。金希澈如法炮制地往利特的方向靠过去，因为是躺着无法拿捏好距离，在撞到肩膀的骨头他才一脸吃痛地停了下来。

明知在黑暗中根本看不见对方，但希澈还是转过了头，「我觉得自己比外人都不如。」利特并没有说话，因为得不到回应，金希澈也只能继续说：「不知道……如果你能再依赖我多一点的话，我是不是会比较开心呢？就连这种设想我也无法保证，因为，你总是把自己顾得很好，身体不舒服也不会想到我。」

利特抿了抿嘴，「那，你脚痛的时候，也有想到我吗？」

「那不一样啊。」

就算看不到脸，希澈也能从床头的震动分辨对方摇了摇头，「一样的希澈，我们都是。」我们都一样倔强、好强，不愿意让别人担心，就算再痛再苦都只肯咬着牙撑过去，谁愿意看最爱的人为自己的病痛伤心难过呢？「如果就那么示弱的话，我就会变成时刻需要依靠别人才活得下去的人，可是我不行，我不能把你绑在身边。」

金希澈一脸心疼地看着他，「我根本不介意你把我绑在身边。」

「我可以很爱你，但我不能完全依赖你。」在两人共同盖着的棉被里，利特主动伸手握住了男人的手，「怎么说呢……我也是男人啊，我不可能像女孩子一样遇到困难或是难受的事情就只会找你哭诉，那并不是我认为的爱情。你很心疼我、我也是，因为没办法跟着团员们上台表演，所以在主持方面你花费更多的时间与经历，哥都跟我说过了，只要有节目上门你从不拒绝，明明不喜欢跑外景的，你为这个团体改变太多太多了。」

「呿、永善哥真的是……」

「我从来都不觉得，你是比外人还不如的存在，希澈啊，不如说正是因为有你，我才能义无反顾地继续走下去，」说完后，利特移动着身体拉近两人的距离，他轻轻地将头靠在金希澈的胸膛，「有你这个五岁的陪伴，我的五百岁才得以尽兴。我需要你。一直都是。」

始终无法习惯来自朴正洙的告白宣言，金希澈只感觉全身一股燥热由内而生，方才喝了几罐啤酒也没有这种生理反应。他直接翻身把利特压在身下。

「希澈？」

在黑暗中对视着彼此，金希澈并没有坚持太久，他象是泄气般的倒在了利特的身上。「不行、一想到隔壁有人我就、」

利特轻笑了一声，「过阵子等我休假的时候，再来吧。」

「呀特儿你不要每次都这样诱惑我、我会很期待的你知道吗？你知道吧。」

利特偷吻了他的脸颊，「我也是。」

「呀朴正洙───」

8.

坐起身子的金钟云摇头晃脑地想回溯不久前的记忆，但下身的酸楚与传来阵阵酥麻的体内让他无法集中精神，才刚稳住脑袋不再晃动，模糊的双眼却恰巧地撞进男人同样迷蒙且多了些情色意味的注视，「始、始源啊……」两具燥热的身躯之间只有更多无法散去的热气，金钟云不自觉地闷吭了一声，那种感觉、那种感觉好像又要来了───

明明已经抱住了，却还是像抓住浮木般的缩紧双臂，他陷入了男人黏腻的深吻、被强制汲取腔内的氧气，没来得及出声的娇喘扼杀在两人交缠的舌尖。

其实刚开始并没有感觉的，只是帮男人剃完胡子、清洗浴室地板，他不小心弄湿了衣服，男人随口问了一句干脆就在这里洗澡吧？不想被衣服黏身的金钟云也只能点头答应了。＂没有替换的衣物、不方便联络哥哥或弟弟们＂等等……种种看似不可抗力的原因，迫于无奈地，金钟云只能妥协换上男人的衣裤。

尺寸不合事小、被误会诱惑事大，金钟云甚至没能脚踏实地地走出浴室，就被堵在门外的男人一把抱起，异常高温的掌心支托在内外只有一件短裤遮蔽的臀瓣，那句你卡在喉间胀红着脸还未喊出，男人就已凑近自己的嘴唇，卖乖似的安抚着面子薄的恋人。

许是有段时间没有缠绵了，初始金钟云还有些放不开，而男人却也没被扫了兴致，时不时在他的耳边轻声低哄，逐渐升温的气氛让肌肤染上羞涩的绯红，前戏因为男人的温柔而显得漫长，此时的身体却不再由大脑来支配，所有的回应与动作全都是以往欢爱时的记忆，同样的，男人知晓怎样的抚摸与触碰能让他更加沉沦，不断叠加的快感令人愉悦却也恼火。

就象是隔靴抓痒、不，比那还要难耐，高涨的情绪与蠢动的欲望不断地在胸口鼓胀，像极了欲挣脱牢笼的困兽，若不是耳边传来男人柔声的安抚，金钟云真的很想不顾一切地被贯穿到底，好让撕裂的痛楚及被填满的痠胀来满足内心那只飢渴难耐的野兽，就算哭着喊痛也无所谓。

只可惜他的男人是一名举止得宜的绅士，是即便脱光衣服、赤裸地面对面也无法舍弃该有的风度的绅士。金钟云还是哭了，他佯装着哭腔哀求快一点、已经可以了快点，而男人更舍不得看见他落泪；当双脚如愿环上腰际的同时，身体正为了即将到来的快感而微颤着，他直视着上方，任由男人健壮的身影遮挡光线，金钟云稍微仰起了头，前者便了然地送上自己的唇。

对于那方面的事情金钟云一向没有习惯或是仪式，毕竟也已经很久没有了，在与男人交心之前，他早就停止计算空窗了几年这件事。然而在被进入的同时想要与男人接吻，一开始是崔始源担心他受不住会藉由呻吟或哭喊来发泄，为了不让珍贵的嗓音受到丝毫的损伤，崔始源便想到用接吻来分散注意力。

第一次是失败的，但擅于忍耐的金钟云也没有发出想象中的哭喊，连轻微的低吟都没有，他只是紧咬住自己的下唇，泛白的薄唇让崔始源心疼不已，他想放弃，而被撩起情欲的金钟云又怎么可能放过他？

过了很久他们曾经在某个睡前谈论起关于＂初夜＂的感想，金钟云语带慷慨地表示什么都可以说、就算是不好的也没有关系，彼此坦诚也算是一种交流，毕竟接受的是身体，身体一向诚实，但刻意隐瞒的话也还是不容易被参破。

只见崔始源脸上的笑容有些尴尬，老实说，对于他们的第一次，他有种被强要的感觉，但也不是说不好，就是……可能年纪大的人比较主动开放吧。感想的句点才刚画上，金钟云直接起身离开被窝准备换衣服走人。

虽然第一次两人所感受到的不尽相同，但崔始源是好学的优等生，他把每一次缠绵视为亲身教学，次次挖掘金钟云的敏感地带，然后再反覆地实证在金钟云云的身上，并且尝试切换不同模式来翻转性爱存在于彼此认知里的刻板印象，最后他发现人性都是一样的，越是容易被发现的地方、越是隐密的地点，那种时刻担心被揭穿的紧张与刺激更能到达高潮。

即便金钟云是很反抗在卧室以外的地方发生关系，但他实在拿崔始源没有办法。

「始源啊、我快了，换个姿势好不好？」

在他说边喘息边说话的同时，垂着头的崔始源刚好看见那不断冒出液体的前端，他嗯了一声就要让人顺势地倒回柔软的双人床上，而怀里的人却伸手抵在他的胸膛，「怎么？哥不是也腰痠了吗？」

只见金钟云看似欲言又止地咬了咬下唇，他试图用眼神暗示，但男人接收的讯号似乎不太好，互看老半天也没有下文，他有些抱怨地扭动着身体，崔始源为此倒吸了一口气。「从、从后面……」即使知道房间内没有其他人，但金钟云还是将音量控制在两人就能听见的范围，「我想从后面来那什么的……」

崔始源不禁笑了。第一次提出doggy style的时候还被骂了找死吗臭小子、但自从那次之后金钟云不再拒绝，甚至还会自以为不着痕迹地改变姿势，乖顺地双膝下跪、翘高着因润滑剂而湿润的粉嫩洞口等待着，崔始源并没有细问是什么样的原因让他颠覆了的想法，既然是哥喜欢的，那便是自己喜欢的。

只是今晚的崔始源怀念那个会因为高潮而忘记呼吸、胀红着脸的恋人，所以不，他并不打算如金钟云所愿。「我想看哥的脸，就用平常的姿势好不好？」

「为什么？你不喜欢从后面来吗？」金钟云不合时宜地皱起眉头。

「倒也不是不喜欢，」男人笑笑地伸手抚平眉间的皱纹，然后抱着怀里的人往前倾，而金钟云也只能顺势地往后躺了。「就是想看哥的脸了，好一段时间没有仔细地看着你，真的很想你。」

改变体位牵制着埋在体内深处的欲望，金钟云嘶了一声，「嘶啊、太深了呀、」

「可是如果哥真的很想来一次doggy style，那我们可以……」微笑的崔始源低头凑到恋人的耳边，只见金钟云先是不可置信地瞪大双眼，二话不说就伸出手往男人结实的背后打下去。

原本浓情密意的房内传来突兀的巴掌声，「找死啊你臭小子、」语气听起来是生气，但金钟云的耳根却不争气地红透了，彷彿男人说了什么不堪入耳的话让他不得已地连身体的燥热又上升了一度。不同于骨架较小的恋人，崔始源的手掌直接覆盖了他的侧脸，「好烫啊，哥的身体变得这么热，是不是想到了什么呢？」

「闭、闭嘴、」金钟云赌气地将脸转向另一边，「快点做！我要睡觉了！」

「试一次吧哥，你会很喜欢的，好不好？」

金钟云试图让自己的眼神看起来凶狠一点，好像这样就能震摄住对方，却没想到那个对方不是别人，而是自己的恋人，变换角度此时的他看在崔始源的眼里，也只剩下可爱而已了。

在被男人抱下床、彼此赤裸地站在化妆台前，从洁亮无瑕的镜面映着男人满意又有些得逞的笑容，只觉得自己脸颊快被烧透的金钟云真心感到懊恼，为什么？为什么总是拿崔始源没有办法？怎么就是拒绝不了呢？真的是……

他一直以为爱情只是两个人的感情，却没想到爱情确实存在着魔法。

End.

「妈说24号有空，让我问你要不要一起去？」

「不要啊，我有说我要去吗？」

「好哦，我原封不动地替你转达。」

「呀。」

走在准备出境的通道，走在孩子们后方的利特听着对话不自觉地扬起了嘴角，东海果然长大了，不再是当年那个啜泣着说要下车自己走的男孩，李赫宰也长大了啊，懂得去依靠那个不厌其烦缠着自己的男孩，能够在有生之年看着他们一点一点地变好，身为哥哥、身为队长，利特是真心替他们感到幸福。

「你笑什么？」

没想到男人就站在自己身旁，利特摇了摇头，「心情好就笑啊。」

戴着口罩、用浏海挡住双眼的金希澈表示疑惑，明明在飞机上睡到魂都不知飞哪儿去了，怎么一下机精神就这么好？「特儿啊，等会儿跟我坐一辆吧，反正都是要回家的。」

「嗯。」利特乖顺地点了头，出境的电动门一打开，印入眼帘的仍是印象中的人山人海，真好，这次也还有这么多elf来迎接他们回家。内心满意是满意，但人潮一多相对就是行走困难，本来还松散的队形顺势变成单排，利特走在最前面，本来就跟在旁边的金希澈也就走在后面。

从场内走到场外的时间平均是十来分钟，以前很着迷机场时尚的时候还走过近半个小时，不过那时候因为角色扮演好玩，自然不会去在意流逝的时间，但现在年纪到了、就跟开车遇到直线很容易打嗑睡一样，走走停停几次之后，好不容易来到斑马线前却遇到红灯，利特也就干脆利用时间来闭眼休息。

站在后方的金希澈眼看都绿灯了，特儿怎么没有想走的意思？他伸手轻推了利特的肩膀，没反应，他抬眼看了一下周围，然后又伸手推了一下，这次他特意加重力道，利特却象是梦到自己摔下楼梯似的全身大幅度地抖动一下，「呀、」

睁开的双眼有些发红，他转身看着站在后方的男人，笑了。

被看得莫名其妙的男人一如既往地伸手搔了搔头发，却也跟着笑了。

「走吧。」他说。

「一起走吧。」他跟着说。


End file.
